Dancing
by Jackie-B-123
Summary: Roxas goes to the Doctor, and finds out some bad news. Songfic


Peh. Well. Chapter 7 of my other story is coming along, but I got the urge to write some other things, so in order for me to not get all frustrated with NGFA I went with the flow. Amazing thing happened too, Writer's block went away. ^_^

Just a friendly warning, you might want to get some tissues, maybe.

Disclaim: Don't own the characters or the song. Rascal Flatts-Skin(Sarabeth)

* * *

_Sarabeth is scared to death_

_To hear what the doctor will say_

_She hasn't been well_

_Since the day that she fell_

_And the bruise, it just won't go away_

_So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad_

_Flips through an old magazine_

_Till the nurse with a smile_

_Stands at the door_

_And says will you please come with me_

Roxas sat in the waiting room outside his doctors' office with his parents. They had been called in to hear the results of the blood test that had been taken two weeks ago. Roxas had taken the blood tests because he had broken a bone two weeks ago at a lifting competition. He flipped through an Off-roads magazine and tapped his foot nervously. Band camp was starting in three weeks, and he wanted to know if he would be able to play, even though his arm was still in a sling.

His parents were talking quietly, and he was staring off into space when the nurse came into the room. "Roxas Anders?" Roxas looked over at her and gave a little waive. She motioned at him. "If you will please come with me, Doctor Tersk is ready to see you now." Roxas stood up, and he and his parents followed the nurse through tastefully decorated, yet still bland halls. They entered the room, and the nurse went out the door. "Doctor Tersk will be with you in a moment."

_Sarabeth is scared to death_

_Cause the doctor just told her the news_

_Between the red cells and white_

_Something's not right_

_But we're gonna take care of you_

Roxas sagged on the waiting table, trying not to cry. "I'm very sorry Mr. and Mrs. Anders, but your son has Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia. It is treatable, but we have to start right away." Doctor Tersk looked down at the clipboard in his hands. "I'm afraid that Roxas won't be able to do any sports, or band. We have to start aggressive chemotherapy right away if we want to give him the greatest chance of survival."

Roxas looked down at his feet. His mother was crying softly, leaning on his father. "But surely it isn't that bad Doctor?" His father's voice sounded hopeful.

_Six chances in ten it won't come back again_

_With the therapy were gonna try_

_It's just been approved_

_It's the strongest there is_

_I think we caught it in time_

Doctor Tersk shook his head. "I'm afraid the cancer has already spread too much. Without having treatment right away, he will only have a few weeks, five months max. It's infiltrated most of his organs by now, and we may have to resort to a bone marrow transplant and radiation therapy. We do have a new treatment, and it's very strong. It involved massive amounts of chemotherapy, but it's proved very successful in all of its trial cases, with few fatalities. We have to hope for the best, and pray that the treatment works, and then within a year, Roxas will be back to doing all the things he loves."

_Sarabeth closes her eyes_

_And she dreams she's dancing_

_Around and around without any cares_

_And her very first love is holding her close_

_And the soft wind is blowing her hair_

Roxas pulled his legs up, and laid his head on his knees. He shut his eyes, but he could still hear his mother's sobs, even with his door shut, earphones in, and his ipod turned up as loud as it would go. He started to cry silently. There were all his dreams. Being told that he was Drum Major, and asking the guy he liked to prom. He cried himself to sleep, and dreamed that he and Axel were talking. Axel asked him out, and they went to a little Italian restaurant. Axel took him to see a movie, and then they went dancing at a club. Roxas laid his head on Axel's chest and they slow danced to a Tim McGraw song. Axel leaned down, and kissed him on his head, whispering "I love you, and I think I always have."

_Sarabeth is scared to death_

_As she sits holding her mom_

_Cause it would be a mistake_

_For someone to take_

_A girl with no hair to the prom_

Roxas sat waiting in the living room with his mom. They were holding hands, and waiting on Axel to show up. Axel had agreed to take Roxas to the prom. His mom squeezed his hand and smiled a watery, teary smile. Roxas smiled back and bit his lip. He closed his eyes and hoped, wished, and prayed that Axel showed up. He rubbed a hand over his bald head, and sighed.

_For, just this morning right there on her pillow_

_Was the cruelest of any surprise_

_And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands_

_The proof that she couldn't deny_

He nearly started to cry, as he remembered waking up, and seeing his hair on his pillow. He had cried out, and his parents had come running. His mother had started to cry as well upon seeing all of his beautiful blonde hair spread out on the pillow, and not on his head. His father put a hand over his mouth to keep from crying out, and hung his head to hide his own tears. Roxas picked up all of his hair, and hugged it to him. This was the effect of 6 weeks of Chemotherapy. He had known it was coming, but had been dealing with the pain, and the nausea. He threw up at least 5 times a day, and he was always tired. He could barely make it through a school day because of the pain, and the fact that he was always tired. He wanted to graduate with his classmates of 13 years. He was always smiling though, and he never showed the pain, and the tiredness. He was nice to everyone, and he still made people laugh. He kept going, taking it day by day. He wouldn't quit no matter what. He was finally a Junior, and all he had to do was survive a few more weeks, and then he would be a Senior. It was that thought that kept him going, even on the roughest of days.

_Sarabeth closes her eyes_

_And she dreams she's dancing_

_Around and around without any cares_

_And her very first love was holding her close_

_And the soft wind is blowing her hair_

Roxas closed his eyes, and saw the other thought that kept him going. It was the dream that he had dreamed that first night, when he had found out that he had cancer. Axel and he dancing away the night. The song was never the same, but the words Axel whispered to him were. "I love you; I think I've always loved you."

_Its quarter to seven_

_That boys at the door_

_And her daddy ushers him in_

_And when he takes off his cap_

_They all start to cry_

_Cause this mornin where his hair had been_

_Softly she touches just skin_

Roxas looked up at the clock. Fifteen till seven. Axel was supposed to be here soon. Roxas and his mom gave a slight jump as they heard the doorbell ring. His father went to answer the door. A few minutes later he walked back in with Axel, who was all dressed up in a tux, and a hat. Axel smiled at both of them. "Good evening Mrs. Anders, Roxas are you ready?"

Roxas nodded, and stood up. "I just have to get a few things real quick, and mom wants to take a few pictures of us." He walked shakily over to a table and picked up his wallet, and his cell phone. He turned around and they went to stand in front of the fireplace.

His mom got out her camera. "Axel, will you take off your hat please?" Axel nodded and removed his hat. Everyone in the room gasped. Roxas bit his lip again as he reached up and touched Axel's bald head.

Axel smiled at him. "Olette told me why you were wearing a hat to school the past few days. I thought I'd help you feel a bit less…. Self-conscious." Roxas gave a watery laugh, and hugged Axel. At that exact moment his mother took a picture of them.

_And they go dancing_

_Around and around without any cares_

_And her very first true love is holding her close_

_And for a moment she isn't scared_

Axel and Roxas walked into the hotel where prom for their school was being held. They both got funny looks as they stepped into the elevator. Axel took Roxas' hand and led him into the ballroom on the fourth floor. They didn't dance very much until 'Then' by Brad Paisley came on. Axel took Roxas out to the center of the floor, and they slow danced. Halfway through the song, Roxas was already tiring, and he laid his head on Axel's chest. He sighed and closed his eyes. This could almost pass for his dream. Axel laid his head on Roxas', and kissed it. "I think I love you." He whispered.

Roxas looked up at him and smiled. "I love you too." He whispered back.

**One year later.**

The whole school was dressed in black. There wasn't a dry eye on the whole campus. Even teachers cried. Roxas had died. His parents had found him in his room, apparently asleep, but when they tried to wake him they couldn't. They called Doctor Tersk, and he came. He pronounced Roxas dead at the scene. They held his funeral two days later, and the school declared a holiday, and said that anyone who wanted to go, should go. Axel had sat dry-eyed through the whole thing, but when somebody tried to talk to him, he wouldn't respond. They would look at his face, and all they could see was an empty husk. His eyes held no light, only despair. The whole week before their classes graduation, he went through school in automatic mode. He did the things he had loved, but without any of the passion that had been there before. The day of graduation came, and nobody could find him. Olette, Riku, and Sora all went to his house. They found him with a bullet in his hands and a note in his hand.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't make it without him.

I'm sorry, and I tried. I just couldn't face life

without him. I finally got him, then I lost him.

I promised to love him forever. No matter what

I would be with him. This is the only way for us to

Be together forever.

Axel

* * *

I nearly cried writing it, but I had to write it! It was stuck in my head, and the story just wouldn't go away, so here it is.


End file.
